


Caught in a Trap

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf!Ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia works until nearly dawn but when she's called to check on a trap, it's no animal she finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in a Trap

Historia was sitting at her desk, recording her findings for the number of miles tracked on the coyote population. She had been part of a team trying to study the amount of daily activity and it fell to her to record their findings in a chart. As she worked, Historia lost track of time and it was soon nearing dawn when her phone rang. The young woman jumped and answered tiredly, “What is it?”

“Miss Reiss?” The person on the other end of the line received a grunt in response and continued, “Well, we had a coyote trapper out here and, uh, we accidentally caught a wolf. We figured you’d know better on what to do and we got another urgent call on the other side of the park. Can you come help this thing?”

“Yeah, just give me a chance to locate your GPS signal and I’ll be down as soon as possible,” she retorted. Historia grabbed a medical kit and a muzzle for the very likely chance that the wolf was irritated and snapping. She hopped into her SUV and got the signal, making the ordinarily thirty minute drive in twenty. By the time she reached the trap, the grey glow of early dawn was beginning to set in and she could plainly see that it was no wolf in the trap- but a human. Her eyes widened at the sight, seeing the tanned skin and the freckles that dabbled over the woman’s face and shoulders. “You are definitely not a wolf.”

The woman glanced up at the wildlife biologist and her golden brown eyes widened in turn. She smirked and quipped, “Not right now but I’m definitely a beast.”

Despite the situation, Historia snorted and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. “You’ve got to be kidding me; this isn’t exactly a situation where you should be flirting.” She approached and began to carefully release the mechanism on the trap. The other woman was nude, body littered with scars- some small and others long and grotesque. Historia focused on working and smiled when the trap released its hold. “There. Now, let’s get you patched up. I’ll get a blanket for you until we can get you some clothes.”

“What, don’t like the view?” the other woman teased. There was a slight pause and she finally said, “Name’s Ymir, by the way.”

“Historia,” the biologist replied. She offered Ymir a small smile and wrapped the injured portion of the woman’s leg. Running back to her vehicle to retrieve a blanket, Historia hurried back to Ymir’s side and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. “C'mon, you can come back to my office. We have extra clothes there because we usually need to change anyway.” Helping the woman to her feet was no easy task as Ymir was nearly a foot taller. But, through some maneuvering and Ymir’s assistance, the short female managed to get her over to the SUV and into the passenger seat.

When Historia had gotten into the driver’s seat and back on the main road, Ymir said, “Thanks for that. I usually don’t go near easy meals but I was stupid hungry last night.”

“Uhm…” The smaller woman laughed uncomfortably. “What, are you a werewolf or something?”

A sudden silence fell over them as the sun finally crested on the horizon, dousing the land with a soft orange tint. Ymir glanced at her rescuer and asked, “What if I am?”

They pulled up to the wildlife station but they didn’t get out of the vehicle. Historia looked at Ymir and realized there was something not quite human in the color of her eyes. She replied, “So you’re a real werewolf?”

Ymir nodded and raised a hand to scratch the back of her head. “Yeah. I’ll spare you the boring bits but I got bit a while ago and ever since I turn into a giant, ferocious wolf and go running through the woods until the full moon is gone.” She grinned at Historia. “So, yeah. Real werewolf.”

For a few moments, Historia said nothing, simply sitting and staring out the windshield. Then, she turned and smiled, offering, “Let’s get inside. I’ll make some coffee and text one of my co-workers. You’re just a little taller than she is, so you’ll probably fit her clothes.” As they walked inside, Historia noticed how Ymir stopped in the doorway to look around, raising her head and seeming to sniff the air. “What’s up?”

Ymir briefly appeared to flounder before recovering and saying, “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

After a short text exchange, Historia ran to a back room and returned with a pair of scrubs. “These are my best friend’s. They were all she had- she said that she forgot to bring in an extra change of clothes.”

“It’s cool,” Ymir replied easily. She put the clothes on and sat while Historia got a couple mugs of coffee. “So what do you do anyway?”

“I’m a wildlife biologist and I’ve recently been working with a team to study the average daily activities of the coyote population that lives in this forest,” Historia replied cheerily. “I’ve always wanted to work with animals and be out in nature.” She took a sip of her coffee and then noticed the look on Ymir’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you have any creamer and sugar? I’m not a big fan of black coffee.”

“Oh, of course!” The small woman got up and quickly snatched the needed items from the kitchenette. She returned and also offered a spoon. “Sorry about that. I’m so used to drinking my coffee black that I just don’t think about it.”

There was a seemingly bemused look on Ymir’s face as she muttered, “That’s hardcore.”

Historia giggled and hid her beaming smile by sipping at her coffee again. “You’re funny.”

“I’m also a walking spaceheater, so if you’re ever cold- you know who to call,” Ymir said. She grinned charmingly, making Historia giggle again. The freckled woman grabbed a post-it note and scrawled her number on it. “There. That’s my number. You’ll have to text me and let me know who it is because I left my phone in my apartment. You have no idea how many phones I’ve lost because I forgot to leave them at home before transforming.” Her smile became less flirtatious and more genuine as she sat and watched Historia work. “Say, would you wanna have dinner tonight?”

“You’re not going to try and get another easy meal from a coyote trap, are you?”

Ymir rolled her eyes. “Fuck no. I wanna take you to this café I like. I just figured that we could both use some rest and after each of us gets cleaned up, we could go out.”

The blonde biologist paused for a second or two before she smiled brilliantly and murmured, “I’d love to.”


End file.
